Adiós a cumpleaños romántico
by LukaloveMiku
Summary: Ayase Eli solo quería realizar una confesión de amor de la forma más romántica posible , ¿Era mucho pedir? ¡One-shot por el cumpleaños de Eli!, basado en el doujin "Goodbye romantic birthday" de Kanbayashi Makoto


**Como era de esperarse, un one-shot por el cumpleaños de Eli! (aun no supero lo que Nan-chan twitteo(?) , Espero que disfruten la lectura y dejen reviews. Denle like a mi pagina de facebook (El link se encuentra en mi perfil)**

 **Disclaimer: Love live! school idol project, no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Adiós a cumpleaños romántico.**

 **Eli POV**

He celebrado mi cumpleaños de diferentes maneras, algunas veces era celebrado en una gran fiesta y otras solo para seis personas, lo último mencionado se volvió la forma indicada para celebrarlo, ya que me incomodaba estar rodeada de tanta gente en un solo espacio.

Y no solo la incomodidad, sino también el relacionarme con personas, desconfiaba demasiado, aun cuando trataran de acercarse a mí, siempre les daba la espalda y me alejaba como una vil cobarde.

Sin embargo…

El día que llegué a Japón, me inscribieron en la escuela a la que mi abuela y madre pertenecieron, conocí a una chica misteriosa que fue la excepción de esa regla.

Toujou Nozomi, mi primer amiga y la única que pudo traspasar la barrera que había creado para distanciarme de todos aquellos que fueran ajenos a mi círculo familiar.

-¡Ayase-san! –Llamó una conocida voz.

Simplemente giré hacia ella, me extrañó el ver una gran sonrisa en mi amiga.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! –Felicitó entusiasmada.

-Gracias.

Sé que sonó seco, pero aun no logro acostumbrarme a esto de las amistades, es muy nuevo y reciente para mí.

-Por supuesto. –Su sonrisa seguía en su lugar.

-¿Por qué te ves tan feliz por ello, Toujou-san? –Cuestioné.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿No debería?! –Exclamó en sorpresa. –Quiero decir, es el cumpleaños de mi amiga, ¡Por algo estoy feliz!

Gracias a su respuesta, mi corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez.

-¡Cierto! ¡Te traje un obsequio también! –Buscó en su bolsa dicho objeto.

-Ah, gracias. –Una gota de sudor se deslizó por mi mejilla, por su comportamiento entusiasta.

-Ten. –Me extendió un pequeño paquete decorado en papel azul aqua y moño morado. –Es un paquete de mi té favorito y un amuleto de buena suerte, también hay chocolate dentro y…

-¡¿Tiene demasiadas cosas?! –Solté sorprendida.

-¡Elichi! –Llamó.

Esta vez cerré mi boca, sin saber que decir ante ese sobrenombre tan raro.

-¿Eh? –Fue lo único "inteligente" que articulé.

-¡Elichi! –Lo dijo una vez más. -¿Sabes? Desde que nos hicimos amigas, he querido llamarte por un sobrenombre. Como la mayoría te dice "Ayase-san" yo solo quería decirte de una manera diferente al resto… me preguntaba si… -Jugó con sus dedos. -¿Puedo llamarte de esa manera?

-U…Uh… -Desvié la mirada. –La única que me ha puesto un sobrenombre es mi abuela… -Susurré con una sonrisa. –Me gustaría que me llamarás así, Nozomi.

Por fin, después de un par de meses pude armarme de valor y decirle por su nombre.

-¡Entonces está decidido! –Tomó mi mano entre las suyas. -¡Elichi!

Toujou Nozomi mi primer amiga, la única que pudo traspasar la barrera que había creado y la chica por la que caí perdidamente enamorada.

.

.

.

.

.

Han pasado dos años desde que noté que me había enamorado de mi mejor amiga, muchas veces planee dejarle saber mis sentimientos, pero al último minuto retrocedía y los silenciaba. No me atrevo a poner en juego nuestra amistad, es mi tesoro más preciado, me niego a perderlo.

- _Realmente soy una cobarde…_ -Con un suspiro pesado, procedí a abrir mi casillero.

Salté de imprevisto al ver que unos cuantos obsequios salían de este.

-¿Qué…? –Recogí los que se habían caído al suelo. - _¿Cómo supieron la combinación?_

-Elichi sigue siendo igual de popular que antes. –Una voz tan conocida, se escuchó a mis espaldas.

-Nozomi. –Regañé.

-Solo digo la verdad. –No me miró, estaba muy concentrada buscando algo en su bolsa.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas, Nozomi? –Pregunté curiosa.

-Nada, solo me aseguraba de tener las llaves de mi departamento. –Sonrió despreocupada. –Vamos, es hora de ir al salón.

Abrí mi boca para indagar más en el tema, pero un par de voces gritaron mi nombre.

-¡Ayase-senpai! –Dos chicas de segundo se acercaron a nosotras, con obsequios en mano. -¡Feliz cumpleaños! –Extendieron los obsequios hacia mi dirección.

-G…Gracias… -No me esperaba este detalle.

-Disfruta de tu día. –Sonrieron, para después irse.

-No digas nada, Nozomi. –Mi mejor amiga alzó sus manos a modo de indignación.

-No lo iba a hacer. –Ella jaló mi mano. –Ahora, andando Elichi.

Bajé mi mirada, admirando el cómo nuestras manos enlazadas encajaban a la perfección.

- _Me pregunto cuánto tiempo me queda para aun sostener su mano._ –Sonreí levemente. – _Cuando la graduación se acerque ya no seré capaz de sentir su calidez._

.

.

.

.

Las horas pasaron realmente rápido, en un parpadeo nuestra sensei dio por terminada la clase, ¿Me había perdido algo?

- _Aunque no importa mucho._ –Revisé la hora en mi teléfono celular.

Al tener mis pertenencias guardadas, pensaba en irme a casa y celebrar mi cumpleaños con Alisa. Pero tal parece que el destino me tiene algo para mí el día de hoy.

-¿Has terminado de guardar? –Preguntó Nico desde la entrada del salón.

-¿Nico? ¿Cuándo llegaste? –La miré en confusión.

-En verdad. –Frunció el ceño. –Mueve tu trasero, Ayase.

Nico entró al salón y tomó mi antebrazo.

-¡Hey! ¡¿Qué haces?!

-Tenemos que ir al club, genio. –Rodó sus ojos.

-¡De prisa Elichi! –Desde atrás Nozomi comenzó a empujarme.

-¿Por qué el apuro? –Dejé que ambas me arrastraran hacia el club.

-Ya lo verás. –Nozomi y Nico se sonrieron cómplices.

Si esas dos hacían equipo, no podía ser algo bueno.

Aun recuerdo cuando usaron mi fobia a la oscuridad en contra mía para asustarme. Ninguna de las dos quiso confesar de quien fue la idea.

-Si se trata de otra broma, las mataré. –Amenacé.

Como era de esperase, fui ignorada.

-¡No me ignoren!

-Guarda silencio rubia, pronto sabrás que es. –Fue el seco comentario de Nico.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a nuestro destino. Miré a mí alrededor, buscando algo fuera del lugar.

Nada fuera de lo normal.

-¿Lista Elichi? –Mi mejor amiga sonreía, mientras que Nico abría la puerta.

-¿Para qué?

-¡Para esto! –Ambas me empujaron suavemente hacia el salón.

Lo que estaba dentro de este, no me lo esperaba.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! –Gritaron en conjunto aquellas chicas que se convirtieron mis amigas en tan poco tiempo.

Serpentinas de colores fueron lanzadas a mi persona al igual que confeti.

-¿U…Uh? –Fue lo único que solté.

-¡Misión cumplida, Eli-chan se ha sorprendido! –Honoka se acercó a mí con una banda de color blanca, en esta se apreciaban las palabras "cumpleañera". -¡Ponte esto Eli-chan! –Me extendió dicho objeto.

Sin querer dejarla esperar, obedecí sin rechistar.

-Algo le hace falta, nya. –Rin me miró fijamente. -¡Cierto! –De un momento a otro, unas orejas de zorro fueron colocadas en mi cabeza.

-No hay que olvidar~ -Tanto Kotori y Hanayo pintaron en mi cara un par de bigotes para complementar a las orejas.

-¿En serio soy relacionada tanto a los zorros? –Asintieron con sus cabezas.

-¿Te quedarás todo el día parada ahí? –Preguntó Maki indiferente.

-Eres la cumpleañera, así que déjanos todo a nosotras, Eli. –Habló esta vez Umi.

Entre risas dimos inicio a la celebración.

No cabe duda que estas chicas se esforzaron en hacer una gran fiesta para mí, pensaron en todo, incluyendo juegos de por medio.

- _Estoy tan feliz._ –Sonreí. – _Pero cierta cosa me ha estado molestando…_ -Discretamente le lancé una par de miradas a Nozomi.

En toda la celebración ella no se volvió a acercar a mí, estuvo alejada, ocasionalmente hablaba con Nico y esta ultima por lo que miré, tenía una cara molesta.

- _¿Qué habrá pasado?_ -Mordí el tenedor de plástico que se me fue dado.

 **Nozomi POV**

- _Elichi si que no sabe disimular._ –Reí por lo bajo. –Su mirada sí que es muy penetrante…-Susurré divertida.

Aunque me sienta un poco celosa de que ya no celebremos su cumpleaños a solas, estoy feliz de que mi mejor amiga haya abierto su corazón a las demás.

-¿Cuándo te confesarás, Nozomi? –La voz de Nicocchi denotaba molestia. –Las miraditas que se lanzan comienzan a fastidiarme.

-Eres demasiado fan del romance, Nicocchi. –Comenté en sarcasmo.

-No lo soy, al menos de que se trate de mi propia vida amorosa. –Colocó su mano en el poco pecho que tenia.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? –Sonreí en burla.

-Ahora, deberías dejar de ser una cobarde y tan solo confesarte.

-Deberías seguir tu propio consejo, no es bueno dárselos a alguien más si aun no lo has experimentando en carne propia. –Señalé sin vergüenza a Maki-chan.

-¡Hey! –Nicocchi golpeó mi mano con fuerza. –No hagas eso.

-¿Te asusta hablar con ella?

-¡Cállate!

-Nicocchi cobarde.

-¡Te he dicho que te calles!

El tema había sido olvidado con facilidad, un punto a mi favor.

.

.

.

.

.

El camino a casa fue silencioso, ninguna de las dos habló, y tal vez se debía a que cada quien estaba en su propio mundo.

- _¿Será mi oportunidad?_ -Abrí mi boca, para decir algo.

Pero Elichi tenía otros planes en mente.

-Hoy he recibido muchas felicitaciones, de cierta manera estoy feliz. –Me mostró una gran sonrisa sincera.

-¿Qué demonios…? –Murmuré entre dientes.

-¿Mm? ¿Dijiste algo Nozomi?

No respondí a su pregunta, simplemente la abracé.

-¡¿Eh?! –Un lindo sonrojo adornó sus mejillas.

- _¿Fue bueno el que me interrumpiera?_ -Oculté mi rostro en su espalda. – _En primer lugar, ¿Exactamente qué le diría?_

Tenía pensando algo como: "Estaba celosa, realmente celosa. Antes de que fuéramos nueve integrantes, era la única que podía monopolizar a Elichi, porque eres mi Elichi ¿Cierto?, pero desde que somos nueve, ya no eres solamente mi Elichi. Es tan doloroso compartirte y lo entiendo, tengo que hacerlo; pero es ridículamente frustrante, ¡¿Por qué no eres solo mía Elichi?! ¡Yo solo te quiero para mí!". Después de todo haber dicho todo lo que estaba escondido dentro de mi corazón, le confesaré mis sentimientos.

-Solo dije, "feliz cumpleaños nuevamente, Elichi" –Mentí a lo descarado.

-Gracias, Nozomi –Sonrió.

-Bueno, entonces… -Dudé. -¿Nos vemos mañana?

 **Eli POV**

- _Estoy segura que dijo algo diferente…_ -Asentí con mi cabeza. – _¡T…Tal vez!_ –Abrí mis ojos en realización. - _¡Me dijo "te amo"! ¡Y mintió para esconderlo!_

¿Tan desesperada estoy que ya estoy alucinando cosas?

Tenía la leve esperanza de que Nozomi me detuviera, me besara y al final dijera algo como: "La verdad Elichi… el día de hoy estaba muriéndome de celos, el ver como nuestras amigas pedían tu atención, me enfadó en verdad… Y ahora que estamos a solas… Quisiera felicitarte adecuadamente. Hay que ir a mi departamento, Elichi."

- _¡¿En qué estoy pensando?!_ –El Sonrojo de antes volvió a aparecer en mis mejillas. –Sí, nos vemos mañana. Gracias nuevamente, Nozomi~ -Agité mi mano en despedida, antes de comenzar a alejarme.

-Adiós~

- _No pude decírselo…_ -Suspiré. – _Mañana aun seguiremos siendo las mejores amigas del mundo…que tristeza…_

 **Maki POV**

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?

Nosotras dos habíamos decidido seguir a ese par, porque Nico-chan estaba realmente frustrada por la situación de esas dos.

-Por dios la graduación está cerca y ninguna se ha confesado. –Gruñó la enana.

-NozoEli, sí que son un dolor en las vidas de las demás.

-Vamos Maki-chan, tenemos que intervenir.

-¿E…Eh?

 **Eli POV**

Solté un pequeño grito cuando una mano tomó la mía, gracias a ello retrocedí unos pasos hacia atrás.

-¿N…Nico? –Ella apretó mi mano.

-Por el amor de dios, ¡Solo confiésense de una vez por todas! –Gritó. -¡¿Qué les cuesta decir "te he amado desde hace tres años"?! ¡Es simple! ¡Repitan conmigo! TE AMO. –Nico puede llegar asustar, aunque tenga esa altura.

- _Uh… ¡¿Qué hago?!_ –Busqué alguna respuesta que dar.

Y la respuesta llegó, en forma de tsundere mal humorada.

-¡Maldición! ¡Ustedes son tan molestas! ¡Siempre tienen a su alrededor un aura de recién casadas! –Creo que llevamos el límite de paciencia de nuestra kouhai. –¡Es solo un "te amo"! ¡Así que dense prisa y díganlo!

Su furia creció al ver que no hacíamos nada para confesarnos.

-¡Que frustrante! ¡Me rindo!

Esta vez sentí una mano en mi nuca.

-M…Maki… ¿Q…Que haces…? –Temblé del miedo.

-Algo que debieron hacer cuando por primera vez hablaron… -Murmuró entre dientes.

-¿U…Uh…?

En poco tiempo descubrí a lo que Maki se refería.

Empujó mi cabeza hacia la de Nozomi, ocasionado que nuestras narices se golpearan y nuestros labios chocaran entre sí.

-Después de esto, pronto debe comenzar su jardín de cristal. –Tomó varias bocanadas de aire.

-E…Elichi… -Nozomi sostenía con dolor su nariz.

-¿S…Si…? –Imité su acción en mi propia nariz.

-E…Elichi… Siempre te he amado…

-Yo…Yo también te he amado siempre… -Confesé con dolor y vergüenza a la vez.

-¿No fue tan difícil, cierto? –Maki volvió a ser la misma de siempre.

El plan que tenía en confesarme de una manera romántica, se fue al caño. Doce rosas, la azotea decorada con lirios, un almuerzo romántico, y tal vez una noche de demostración de amor. Eso era mi plan, que algún día lo empezaría, pero no ¡Todo se fue al caño!

-Adiós a cumpleaños romántico…-Suspiré.

-¡Elichi! ¡Sangre! –Señaló mi nariz.

-¿Estoy sangrando? ¡Dios! –Sostuve a tiempo mi nariz ahora ensangrentada.

Sip, adiós a cumpleaños romántico.

Gracias Maki, gracias Nico.

Jamás olvidaré lo que hicieron. ¡Jamás!

 _ **~FIN~**_


End file.
